Doctor Who: A Surreal Life
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: What happens when a tragedy brings Rose back home? Why is Jackie acting so nice to the Doctor? Is there more going on then meets the eye? *COMPLETE*


Doctor Who: A Surreal Life

**Doctor Who: A Surreal Life**

By: Cassnadra S. Fisher

_**Chapter One**_  
Rose looked down at her phone on the screen of her phone Mum was display. The Doctor and Rose were heading to see the wedding of Alexander Decpather. The Doctor looked over at her. Rose answered the phone.  
"Hello mum." Rose said, as her face turned to concern. The Doctor watched Rose and was over by her side when the look of nothingness was on her face. The phone in her hand slipped out of her hand. The Doctor caught it before it hit the floor.  
"Jackie, this is the Doctor is everything okay." The Doctor said, he knew that Jackie was going to yell at him. Jackie and the Doctor haven't got along, it was getting better, but he knew that he was not her favor person for Rose to be hanging around with. If it was up to her Rose would be at home with her.  
"John dear, no everything isn't okay. My brother died in a train accident. He was Rose favorite Uncle. Can you make sure that she okay." Jackie said. The Doctor was confused now.  
"Is that him?" A voice asked on the other end where Jackie was at.  
"Yes, that him. Are you still there?" Jackie asked.  
"Yes, Jackie I will make sure that she is okay." The Doctor said.  
"Oh by the way it May 5, it around two pm." Jackie said, as they phone went dead. The doctor made sure that Rose was secure, then he sent in a course to Rose home.

Jackie looked at her mother. She was there visiting for the funeral of her son of course. Jackie didn't want to lose anymore family members. She was going to somehow get Rose to stay here with her. Then an idea struck her.  
"That was they young man that she's travel with of course they will be getting marry soon." Jackie said, she hope that they went along with her on this for her mother sake. Her mother looked up at her.  
"That's what I would like. To see my granddaughter get married and a great grandchild." Jackie froze for a second, unnoticed by her mother.  
"Great they should be here soon." Jackie said, waiting for the sound of the Tardis. Of course She nor Mickey could leave, they had guest to attend to.

The Doctor landed the Tardis close to where Rose lived. He walked Rose to her mother apartment Doctor and knocked.

_**Chapter Two**_  
The door opened and there stood Mickey. Mickey gather Rose into his embrace. Rose didn't do anything. Mickey stepped away and looked at the Doctor.  
"What's wrong with her?" Mickey asked.  
"She's still in shock." The Doctor said. Behind Mickey Jackie came and hugged the Doctor. He was confused by her behavior.  
"John, good to see you. Is Rose okay?" Jackie asked, as she saw her daughter just standing there.  
"She's just in shock right now. I am going to get her to bed, and I would like a word with you Jackie in private. That is when I am done." The Doctor said.  
"Sure." Jackie said, as the Doctor went and got Rose settle. Jackie introduced The Doctor as John Smith to the other. The Doctor was worried about Rose.

Mickey made sure that he was by Rose side. It was a little while before The Doctor and Jackie went to unoccupied room.  
"Okay what's going on?" The Doctor asked softly. Jackie looked into The Doctor eyes. The Doctor could see the pain in Jackie eyes.  
"My Mum is dying. I do not want to tell Rose, please do not tell her. I have to tell my mom something. I told her that you and Rose are engage, but you are not doing the second favor. Which is giving my mother a great-grandchild." Jackie said. The Doctor jaw was agape.  
"You said I was engage so we have to have a wedding?" The Doctor asked, as he looked at her with a surprise look on his face.  
"Yes, I want my mother to be happy before she died." Jackie said.  
"Okay, so what are the agreements I have to go by?" The Doctor said.  
"One, I will allow you stay in Rose's room, but on the floor and no funny business. Two, do not tell Rose about my mum dying. Third you will marry my Rose, but I will not like you being my son-in-law, as soon as my mother pass away you will get a divorce." Jackie said. The Doctor just nodded her head. Jackie started to cry. The Doctor hugged Jackie and let her cried on his shoulder.

_**Chapter Three**_

Rose sat there her mind was going over the conversation repeatedly in her mind. She could not figure out that her favorite uncle is dead. She could not believe that her uncle was dead. She was glad that The Doctor was there. She knew that the Doctor would take care of her. She was in love with The Doctor, but she did not know if The Doctor was in love with her.

Jackie looked at The Doctor. She saw in his eye the care that he had for Rose and for her family.  
"Thank you." Jackie said, as she gave him a hug and then left. The Doctor went to check on Rose. Mickey was saying good night to the people that where there and were leaving Jackie's apartment.

The Doctor sat by Rose. Suddenly before he knew it Rose was kissing him and her hand was wondering to somewhere that he hope that it would not. He grabbed her hand and stopped it before she could get him at lost for words. Rose let go, she looked at the Doctor.  
"Hello." Rose said, as she looked into The Doctor eyes.  
"Hello." The Doctor started and then he looked at her "Are you okay."  
He saw that in her eyes that she was not okay.  
"Yes fine. Doctor I am so sorry. I must be a bother for you. You can go back to your life. It would be better if I were not with you. You can go, just leave me here." Rose said. The Doctor looked over at her.  
"Rose, I would never leave you. You are my best friend. I am not going to leave you in your time of need. I will do domestic until you are better, then we can go when your ready to go." The Doctor said, as he gave her a kiss on the lips softly. Rose smiled she was glad that the Doctor was going to stay.  
"Thank you." Rose told the Doctor.  
"Oh…your mom has everyone think that we are engage and we are to be marry soon." The Doctor said. Rose eye widen her mouth agape. Once she was able to regain her composer.  
"Okay….this isn't like my mother. I like this. I think that I am going to let it go. I am too happy. I will marry the man I love. I have no objection to that." Rose started, as she stood up. "I am going to see about my mother."  
Rose left. The Doctor sat there he was not going to be happy he knew that He could not live the rest of the life with Rose. He wishes he could. A tear rolled down his face.

_**Chapter Four**_  
There was a beep from his pocket and he knew someone was trying to contact him He left Rose room, then he told Jackie Rose and Mickey that he had to go out for a minute and that he would be back, He moved quickly to the Tardis. He went to the vidphone and then he pushed the on switch, there he saw his friend Alicia. He saw that she was on her twin home planet.  
"Hello Doctor it's good to see you again, I hope that I am not interrupting anything." Ali said.  
"No." The Doctor said simply. Then another beep came  
"Hold on, I have another person on the other line." The Doctor said.  
"If it's Jack you haven't seen me." Ali said as the Doctor said switching over. It was Jack  
"Hey Doctor, just wanting to say hello. I am just wondering if you have seen Alicia?" Jack asked. The Doctor knew that Alicia was going to kill him for this, but he was doing domestic he might as well go the whole nine yards. He pushed the button that shows the connection that Jack and Ali could see the Doctor and the other person on the other line. Jack was glad that Alicia was okay, Alicia had an angry look on her face and it was directed to the Doctor.  
"Ali you need to come back, sweetheart." Jack said. Ali looked at him.  
"No." Ali said.  
"Sweetheart, please I won't let anything happen to you. You have immunity." Jack told Ali.  
"What are the others saying about me when you told them?" Ali said, a bit angry and hurt.  
"Honey, all they know is that you have gone on a mission for me. They don't know that you are an alien." Jack said, as he smiled at her  
"Why didn't you tell them?" Ali asked. The Doctor was trying to figure what was going on.  
"You're my wife and I wouldn't treat you like that. I love you and I have been trying to figure out why you left me." Jack said softly, he looked at Ali.  
"I couldn't risk you turning me in. Locking me in one of Torchwood cages. I couldn't deal with the fact that I am going to be away from you." Ali said.  
"You're married?" The Doctor asked. The couple did not realize that the Doctor was still there listening to their conversation.  
"For a month." Jack said, as his cheek turned pink same thing happen to Ali.  
"Oh…I might as well tell you that Rose and I are getting marry soon." The Doctor said. Jack and Ali mouth were hanging open. Once they got their composer back. They closed their mouths.  
"So are we invited to the wedding?" Ali asked.  
"Yes. I am going to pick you guys up now." The Doctor said, as the Tardis disappeared. In about a few minutes they were back with the Doctor at the Powell Estate.  
"Let's go say hello to Rose then." Jack said to the Doctor, as they left the Tardis and got to the apartment.

The Doctor knocked on the door. When the door opened, The Doctor was not expecting what happen next.  
**SMACK **  
He looked at Jackie mother. Now Jackie came up and she looked furious.  
**SMACK **  
The Doctor face stung. He had no idea why he was being smacked. Rose came up and she didn't look happy at all.  
**SMACK **  
"Oi, why am I getting smack?" The Doctor said, holding his left cheek. which stung a lot. Jack and Ali saw what The Doctor got for getting them for their wedding.  
"For leaving for a couple of days after you said that you would be back in a couple of minutes." Rose said angrily.  
"Sorry, didn't know that I would be gone for a couple of days. I was getting a wedding present for you Rose." The Doctor said, as the pain stuck to him.  
"What is it then?" Rose asked.  
"US." Jack said, as Jack and Ali came into view.

_**Chapter Five**_  
Jack and Ali appeared from behind The Doctor. Rose squealed, she was glad to see her friends. She passed the Doctor and she hugged Jack and Ali. Mickey meet Jack, but he doesn't know Alicia.  
"Jack, Ali how are you guys?" Rose asked.  
"We're good, sorry for the Doctor delay. It's not his fault. It was I that convinced him to get us. I was in Cardiff and Ali was at home." Jack said smiling, as he hugged Rose back. Ali was glad to see Rose. It's been a long while since she saw her. Alicia had been dealing with her people on a twin planet.

Since her planet was destroyed. She was the last of her kind. Ali could feel all their emotions, which were overwhelming her senses. She leaned against Jack. He noticed this. Jack held her tightly. The Doctor looked over at Jack and Ali.  
"Are you okay, Ali?" The Doctor asked. Ali looked over at the Doctor and the others.  
"Yes, just a little tired after the drive here." Ali said, as they moved out of the way, so they could get Ali to sit down on the couch. Her head was starting to pound.  
"John, do you think you can get go get her medication." Jack said. The Doctor looked at Jack and knew exactly what she needed. The Doctor left and soon was back with the pills. Ali took the pills with a glass of water.  
"Is there anyway I can lay down for a bit." Ali asked. She was feeling the effect of the pills taken affect.  
"Sure you can use my room." Rose said. Jack helped her to Rose's room.  
"I think that I am going to stay with Ali for a bit. We have a lot to talk about." Jack said. Jackie nodded her head. Ali could tell that Jackie was very sad and in pain. Alicia was going to talk to Jackie right now, but she was tired. So that was going to have to wait. Jack closed the door to Rose's room when she was settle on the bed.

It was night time and everyone started to get settle to sleep. Rose and the Doctor took the couch. Jackie and her mom took her mother room. Jack and Ali took Rose's room. Rose changed into her PJ which were pink silk PJ. The Doctor changed into Howard's PJ that he had been given to him last Christmas. Rose was glad that the couch was more comfortable now. The other couch was destroy by the killer Christmas tree.

Rose saw the Doctor who now sat on the couch. He was still holding his left cheek where he got slapped three times. Rose was sure that here mother and grandmother were asleep, as well as Jack and Ali. Rose sat down next to the Doctor and she took both of his hand in her hand. She looked at him and he looked at her.  
"Doctor." Rose said.  
"Yes Rose." The Doctor said.  
"I love you." Rose said, the Doctor looked at her both hearts stopped for a beat.  
"I love you too Rose." The Doctor said, as he took her hand and covered them both with a blanket. Rose hand moved to the Doctor inner thigh. The doctor could feel his body responded to her touch. He took her hand in his.  
"Rose we can't your mother and grandmother are in the next room and Jack and Ali are in your room. We can't do this." The Doctor said looking into her eyes. Rose wanted the Doctor badly. Her body wanted him.  
"I want to, please I need you." Rose said.  
"Rose I want you too, but we can't do it here." The Doctor said, his body wanted to respond to Rose's touch so badly. He knew he couldn't, Jackie would kill him. That was when she found out that he had taken the relationship further then she wanted him too. Rose decided to leave it alone. She leaned on him. She put her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeats. She soon fell asleep. The Doctor was thinking about all that happened. He didn't need that much sleep, but he eyes close and he slept.

_**Chapter Six**_  
The Doctor opened his eyes to see a child looking at him. He smiled, and then he noticed that Rose was not by his side.  
"Hello. Do you know where Rose is?" The Doctor asked the young child. The child giggled and then ran off. Rose was stand in the doorway with two plates of food.  
"Thought you might be hungry, so I made everyone some food." Rose said, as she brought his plate and gave it to him. The Doctor could see that Rose was still tired and sad and he was going to change that. They ate their food in silents. They finished eating, that is when the Doctor decided that he needed to take Rose out.  
"Dear get ready, I am going to take you out." The Doctor told Rose, she had a surprised looked on her face.  
"Where are you taken me?" Rose asked the Doctor.  
"To a play." The Doctor said simply. Rose could see the sparkle in his eyes. She knew that he was trying to make her feel better and she was glad for that. Rose threw her arm around the Doctor neck and kissed him passionately.

Jack and Ali who had just woken up came upon The Doctor and Rose kissing. Jack cleared his throat. The Doctor and Rose broke apart.  
"Did I mention that everyone is going." The Doctor said. He hopes that he could get the family to relax for a little while.  
"Going where?" Jackie asked, as she and her mother entered the room.  
"Much Ado Isabelle." The Doctor said. Jackie mouth was agape.  
"I got seven tickets." The Doctor told them.  
"Wow how'd you manage that?" Rose asked.  
"Those tickets have been sold out for months." Jackie said, after she gathered herself from the initial shock of the great news.  
"I have my ways." The Doctor said.  
"Everyone get their best on, we are going to a play later on today." Rose said, as everyone started to move about.

_**Chapter Seven**_  
Once everyone was ready, they stood in the living room of the Tyler apartment. The Doctor had his eyes on Rose she was beautiful. She was wearing a dress that he recognized that came from the Tardis. When did she go and get that dress she had not left the apartment today.  
"What do you think?" Rose asked the Doctor.  
"You look fantastic." The Doctor said, as he went and kissed her. The Doctor produced the seven tickets from his pocket, and handed it to each of them. Keeping one for himself.

Jack and Ali were glad to have time to spend together. Ali defiantly made up for running away from Jack. They were happy. Mickey was glad that Rose was happy. He did know that Jackie was holding something back from him, but he decided to leave it alone for the time being.

Jackie and her mother were ready to go. When the Doctor looked at them, he was somewhat surprised.  
"Ladies you look great." The Doctor said, as the other saw Jackie starting to blush.  
"Thank you." Jackie said, as she realized that The Doctor meant what he said.  
"Let's get going." Rose said, as they all left the Apartment. When the got to the bottom of the apartment Mickey was about to go get his van.  
"Mickey where are you going?" The Doctor asked. Mickey looked at him.  
"To get the van." Mickey said.  
"Our ride has arrived." The Doctor said, as he turned with the others and saw a limo stopped in front of them. A young woman stepped out.  
"Mr. Smith, glad to be of service to you." The young woman said, as she opened the door and made sure everyone was in the limo before closing the door.  
Jackie mother Alyssa was amazed; she knew that her granddaughter was going to marry a good man.  
"I can't wait to get to the show; I have wanted to see this show since it was announced that it was coming to London." Jackie said, she saw Rose sitting close to the Doctor and had her hand entwined with the Doctor.

She could see that the Doctor love her daughter, she knew that he would do anything for her. Why was she so dead set against him? The reason why was because one day soon, she would never see her daughter again. She knew that she needed to get over that. She also knew that it would take time to get over being mean to the Doctor, but she would try for her daughter sake.

Jack and Ali just watched the others in the car. It seem like everyone was happy for the moment. Jack made sure that Ali was okay, and that he had her pills on her just in case she needed them again. Which he hope that she did not need to take the pills any time soon.

The Doctor realized that no one had notice that they did not have engagement ring on their fingers. He had Rose engagement ring in the palm of his hand; he was going to slip it on her finger soon. He slipped his on without anyone noticing. The limo was quiet all the way to the theater. When they got out, the Doctor was able to slip the ring onto her left ring finger. Rose looked at him and smiled. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Everything was going good. They went in and found their seats, which were the front row. Jackie gave The Doctor a smile, as they settle in to watch the play.  
The play started, the Doctor felt Rose leaning against him. He didn't mind at all. He was enjoying his time with Rose. Suddenly he felt that something was wrong. He took out his psychic paper, he opened the wallet that it was it. The light from the stage was bright enough so he could read the paper.  
"Need your help come to New Tech Roots District 26  
Please hurry.

That is what the paper said, he could not believe it. He decided to ignore the messages right now Rose was what was important. He was not going to leave her side. Rose felt the Doctor tense up for a moment then relaxed. She would ask about it later, when they were alone.

The show was magnificent. Rose could tell that her mother and grandmother were happy. She was glad. She saw Jack and Ali, they where happy as well. Mickey on the other hand just watched the show; he had no emotion on his face. Rose would talk to him later. The show had ended. They exited the theater and got back into the limo. The Limo driver started to drive, when the driver passes the Powell Estate Jackie looked at The Doctor.  
"Sorry, I forgot to mention that I made reservation at the Gre' yhornse." The Doctor said. Rose kissed him deeply. Everyone in the limo was either blushing or looking away from the couple.  
"Wow." The Doctor said, as the limo stopped in front of the restaurant.

_**Chapter Eight**_

When they got to the restaurant the young woman held the door open for them as they got up. They went into the restaurant and were seated in a good area. They looked at the menu.  
"Order anything you want on the menu." The Doctor told them. Jackie eyes widen as she saw the price of the food.  
"Can you afford this?" Jackie asked. She never really asked The Doctor how he could afford all this.  
"Yes, I can. Anything for Rose." The Doctor said, as the Doctor felt the psychic paper felt a little warn in his pocket. He was going to have to go and help the people who needed help soon. He didn't want to though. Soon they had order their food now they waited for it to come.  
"So my dear Rose? How did you two meet?" Alyssa asked her granddaughter.  
"Well, I met him at the store that I use to work for; he was getting a gift for a friend." Rose said. Alyssa looked at Rose then at The Doctor.  
"She helped me picked out the perfect gift for my friend. After that, we started to date, and then I asked her to travel with me. We have been together ever since." The Doctor said, as he looked into Rose's eye.  
"So where were you when you propose to her?" Mickey said, he wanted to see what their answer was.  
"Moonlight Café Tower in New York." The Doctor and Rose voice said at the same time. Mickey was amazed at this and so were the others. Rose slipped her hand into his pocket and she felt something warm. She gently took out the physic paper and she gave The Doctor a kiss, and then turned her attention the physic paper.  
Need your help come to New Tech Roots District 26  
Please hurry.

Rose was glad that there was a tablecloth in between the tabletop. The Doctor realized what just happened; he had a somewhat guilty expression on his face. Jack, Ali noticed this.  
"John are you okay?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, if you will excuse Rose and I for a minute." The Doctor said, as The Doctor and Rose got up from the table and went an unoccupied area, which they could not be overheard.  
"What is this?" Rose said a bit upset.  
"A message for me to come and help." The Doctor said, he wasn't about to leave Rose alone not with her uncle's funeral coming up, as well as their wedding.  
"Let's go." Rose said, as she grabbed the Doctor hand and was about to leave the building to get to the Tardis. The Doctor stopped her.  
"Rose, no. We are not going." The Doctor said.  
"They need out help." Rose said.  
"Rose, right now you need to deal with what's happening here." The Doctor said. Rose did not care.  
"As long as I am with you I am fine. We need to go." Rose said. The Doctor knew that Rose's head would not be on straight right now, she is in the middle of a hard time. She just lost someone she loved. The Doctor couldn't dare put her into danger in the state she was currently in, which was fragile.

"No." The Doctor said, as he turned her around so she could look at him. Rose saw that he meant what he said. Rose dropped his hand. He could see in her eyes that she was not happy with him. He was going to keep her safe, even if it means leaving her on earth while he deals with the problem on his own.  
"Fine." Rose said, as she walked out of the room and she went back to the table and sat down. Ali could sense something was wrong with Rose.

The Doctor came back and sat down. The food arrived and they started to eat. Since Rose, return to the table Rose did not pay any attention to The Doctor at all. He tried a couple of time to kiss her, but she did something else so he wouldn't kiss her. He tried to hold her hand, but she slipped her hand out of his to get something from the table. Soon they finished dessert and they were ready to go. When the got into the limo Rose sat with Ali and Jack.  
"Rose is there anything wrong?" Ali asked Rose.  
"No, why do you ask?" Rose asked Ali. She looked at Ali with a weird look on her face.  
"When you got back to the table, you haven't even given The Doctor a kiss." Ali said. Rose gave her don't even go there look. Ali just looked away. Rose moved over to her grandmother side and she leaned her head on her shoulder.  
"Did you and John have a fight?" Alyssa asked her granddaughter.  
"Yes, I am not going to be nice until he sees it my way." Rose said. Her grandmother patted her leg a couple of times. They sat there quietly for the rest of the ride. Alyssa was giving the Doctor the if you don't make things right between the two of you, I'll slap you. Alyssa saw the Doctor gulp, and suddenly his shoes seem interested.

Jackie could tell that her daughter was upset and she knew it was the Doctor fault. Mickey was furious at The Doctor since Rose returned to the table the atmosphere had change from happy to gloomy. He was going to give The Doctor a piece of his mind when they get back to the apartment. Jack could feel the tension in the air. He had to figure a way to defuse it before everything blows up, and someone says something that they don't mean and there are in trouble for what they said in the heat of the argument. The Doctor tried to figure out a way to make the situation he was in better. He could not stand seeing Rose unhappy.  
"All right, you win Rose." The Doctor said, as he looked at Rose. Rose looked at the Doctor and smile. She moved from her Grandmother side to the Doctor side and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank You." Rose said, as the Doctor gave her hand a squeezed. He just had to keep an extra close eye on her from now on. The physic paper was hot now. He had to go soon, when it getting to the point of burning hot then something serious was wrong.

_**Chapter Nine**_

Rose was excited they were going on another adventure. Rose knew that she needed to tell her mother about them leaving. Her mother would tell her grandmother the moment the Tardis was gone. The Doctor looked at her.  
"Rose, I am coming with you when you tell your mother." The Doctor said.  
"No, I want to do this by myself." Rose told the Doctor.  
"I am not about to let you take all the blame for this, which I know your mother will blame me for us leaving." The Doctor said. Rose shook her head.  
"Doctor please, I will take the heat for this. After all this decision is my call." Rose told the Doctor. The Doctor saw in her eyes that he was not going to win this fight. Therefore, he shrugged and watched Rose go talk to her mother.  
Jackie was folding clothes that were on her bed in her bedroom, she looked up. She saw the look in Rose's eyes.  
"You're leaving again?" Jackie asked.  
"Yes, I need to move around a bit. The Doctor is against this he wants to stay, but I needed to do a little traveling. Just for a couple of days. Jack, Ali and The Doctor are going to be back in a week tops." Rose told her mother. Jackie knew that she could argue.  
"Be safe. See you when you get back." Jackie said, as she went back to folding clothes. Her back was to Rose and tears were going down her cheek. Rose just watched her mother, who usually fussy over her leaving. Rose left the room. The Doctor and Alyssa were talking, when he saw Rose he politely excused himself. He, Jack, Ali and Rose left and headed for the Tardis.

Mickey could not believe that Rose was leaving again with the Doctor, Jack and The Doctor. He did not want to believe what Rose was doing. He knew that she was not well and he could not believe The Doctor who decided to take her on an adventure. He saw The Doctor, Jack, Ali and Rose disappeared in the Tardis. He was upset that he was not invite for the adventure.

_**Chapter Ten**_  
The Doctor started the Tardis up and he set the coordinated. Ali was feeling somewhat unease about them leaving, be decide against saying anything about the feeling. Soon they have landed. Of course, they all changed into something that would fit that year and the period.

A man looked down at the young woman who lay on the floor beaten. He smiled as he sense that his plan was being set into motion. The young woman eyes widen in fear, as she realized what she had done, not by choice. She tried to send out another message before they walked into the trap that was set for them.  
'Theta trap'  
That was all that she was able to send telepathy, she hoped it reached him in time. The Doctor, Rose, Ali and Jack stepped out and close the Tardis door when soldiers greeted them.  
"Hello," The Doctor said, as the four of them raise their hands up. The wanted to let the soldiers know that they weren't there to harm them. Before The Doctor, Jack, Ali and Rose knew it, their vision went black. The man stepped forward.  
"My king, your plan is coming together." One of the solider told him. The king smiled.  
"Put them in separate rooms. Make sure that the drugs are administered to them as soon as they are settled. I will soon be the Ruler of the universe. There is now one there to stop me." The king said laughing. The solider did as the king had told them to.

Soon he would have the oncoming storm, Bad Wolf and The Phoenix at his disposal. No one would stand in his way of being the ruler of the universe. He would have to wait until the drugs took affect, one they did he was going to have fun with them.

_**Chapter Eleven**_  
The King looked at who he has, the young girl that he and his men had tortured her. She was the Phoenix, he would break her soon. Now the new comers. The Doctor who is the oncoming storm he would be quiet useful for destroying his enemies. Rose who is the Bad Wolf, he knew that inside of her was the power to stop time. He would use her to defeat his enemies easily. The other human male he was going to be one of his destroyer. The human girl with them she would also be a destroyer.

A young servant girl made sure that the guards weren't around when she slipped into the room of the Phoenix. She saw what sat that the young woman was in. She cleaned the woman up as best as she could, with just enough not to look like someone was cleaning her up and helped her get thought this ordeal. She went to her side.

The young woman felt herself risen a little way from the dirty ground. She knew it was Charlene. She was a slave that was helping her. She was glad, but right now, she had to find out if the others were okay.  
"Charlene, did the king capture anyone?" The young woman said.  
"Rina, they have capture four people and they are being drugged." Charlene told her.  
"No, I have to save them." Rina said.  
"There is no way we can save them." Charlene said.  
"I have to try." Rina said, trying to get up, but falling back down again.  
"Don't worry I will think of a plan. Right now I got to go before a guard start doing their rounds." Charlene said, as she made sure that Rina was okay before leaving.  
"Thank you." Rina said, as Charlene left the room. Now Charlene was going to figure out how to get her friend out of danger a long with her friends, friends.

_**Chapter Twelve**_  
Jack awoke to find himself bounded to a wooden table. He was strapped in. He felt something on his right arm. He looked there was an IV stuck into his arm. He knew something was going on. He looked down at what he was wearing it was black leather out fit. He saw someone watching him.  
"So you're finally awake." The person said.  
"Who the hell are you, why am I strapped to a table?" Jack asked. The person slapped him.  
"You dare not talk to me in that way. Soon you will be my destroyer." The King said. Jack looked at him.  
"What are you talking about I am not your destroyer." Jack said.  
"You will find out all in due time. Dear boy." The King said, as he could tell that the drugs were starting taken effect. Jack felt a bit woozy.  
"What happening to me?" Jack asked.  
"I am drugging you and your three friends." The King said, at saying this he could tell that he was fighting the drug.  
"You let them go now." Jack demanded.  
"The more you fight it, the harder you will fall." The King said, as he turned to leave. He knew that another was awake. Jack fought because he wanted to protect Ali from being capture. He had to find a way to break the bonds and free himself.

The king walked to Ali room, he could tell she was awake. He walked over and looked at her.  
"Good my dear, you're awake." The king said. He smiled at her. Ali wasn't feeling too good. She felt something that wasn't suppose to be in her body. Her stomach was starting to cramp.  
"Where are the others?" Ali asked.  
"That's none of your concern." The King said.  
"If you harm one of them there will be hell to pay." Ali told him.  
"Empty threats, I need not worry myself with that. Soon you will be under my control like the others. A screen appeared before them. Three images appeared it was The Doctor, Rose and Jack all three of them were in the same position. One of the slaves came in and showed the king a piece of paper. The king's eyes open with surprises. The slave left, and then the king looked at her.  
"So you are the last of your kind, you are also the legendary Z'yenox Unicorn." the King said, as a smile came to his face. Ali looked at him.  
"I am the last of my kind, but I am not the Z'yenox Unicorn." Ali said, she knew of the legend, but she wasn't the legendary Z'yenox Unicorn. The king looked at her.  
"It won't be long now you will be my destroyer." The King said.  
"No chance in hell that's happening." Ali said, as she noticed that she was dress in a lavender leather outfit.  
"You have no choice; you are being drugged right now. Soon you will cease to exist." The King said, he could see that she was also fighting the drugs.  
"Bastard." Ali said, she spat in his face. The King wiped the spit from his face. Then he slapped her. Ali face stung. She didn't cry out. She glared at the King.  
"No matter you will be mine and you will be my bride." The King said.

Ali didn't want to tell him that she was already married. She knew if the king knew that she was married. He would her husband tortured or even kill. She didn't want that to happen. The pain increase, she knew that the drugs were working. The king gave her an evil smile. Then he turned and left the room.

The king saw that The Doctor and Rose were still out. He had told the slaves to give them a higher dose then the other three. He knew that the Doctor and Rose were strong. Either it will take longer for the drugs to take effect, or a higher dosage and he chose a higher dosage.

Charlene walked over to the control room; it was good to be the king's right hand. She knew all that was going on. She knew that she could use this to her advantage. She was alone in the control room. The king has change over the past six months. He was no longer the man that she loved. He was a heartless bastard who wanted to rule the universe now. She was going to put a stop to that even if it kills her in the process.

Ali knew that she would have to concentrate to get a telepathy messages to she knew she could get out a few sentence before the drug took her over.  
_'Fight the drug with all your might. I love you Jack.'_ Ali sent to Jack telepathically.

Jack knew that he was losing the battle; suddenly he heard his wife voice in his head. With those words, his sprit rekindled. He kept fighting he wasn't going to let the drugs get to him. He would die before he would let himself be use as a slave. Here he had no choice. He was going to fight as long as he can. Once he got out, he was going to find the one that did this to him. Well the Doctor was going to kill The King first for hurting Rose and he was going to kill him for hurting Ali. He felt that the drugs taken over.

The King made sure that everything was ready to go. Soon he would attack his first planet that he was going to take over. That would be as soon as he got his army ready. The king went to Rina cell, he had enough it was time to break her. He knew that she wouldn't but up a fight, she was too weak to do that. The king picked her up, threw her onto the table, and strapped her in. Then he stuck the IV into her and activated the drug. Soon very soon, his army would be ready and his four soldiers would lead him to victory.

Charlene looked at all the data, that's when she found out what really happened to her lover here eyes widen at the news. Unknown to her a figure was behind her and hit her over the head. She slumped to the ground. The figure carried her to a door and they disappeared through it. The door disappeared after they went through.

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

The King waited a few more days with the drugs to make sure that they would obey only him. He was ready to conquer the Universe. When he was sure that they were totally under his control, he let they out of their cell. They stood in front of him.

The Doctor was dress in black leather outfit. The Doctor hair was slick back. His eyes shown nothing No emotion what so ever.  
Rose was dress in a pink leather outfit. Her hair was wild, her eyes were filled with nothing same as the Doctor.  
Rina stood there in a yellow leather outfit; she was the same as the Doctor, Rose. Jack and Ali.  
Jack in a black leather outfit like the Doctor. His eyes had shown nothingness, but there was a hint of emotion just for a split second and it was gone. The King did not see it because he was busy looking at Ali.  
Ali who was dressed in a lavender leather outfit, her hair was in back in a neat straight ponytail, which rested on her back. The King moved up and stood in front her. He leaned and kissed her. Then he stood back.  
"My soldiers, you are ready to go and conquer the universe." The King said as all the other slaves line up behind them. It was time to take over the universe. The King and his soldiers left.

The king ship stopped at the first planet. He hailed the planet. A face appeared on the screen.  
"King Piers what's the meaning of this?" The face demanded.  
"Piers you will give up your planet or I will give my soldiers to kill your people until you give up." King Piers said. The face showed a lot of angry.  
"No." Aiken said. King Piers looked at him.  
"This is your own fault." King Piers said. The oncoming storm, Bad Wolf, The Phoenix and Z'yenox Unicorn and Jack stood behind the king and was in full view of Aiken. In a puff of smoke, the five disappeared.

Soon there were screaming on Aiken ends, he saw what was happening with his people he looked at King Piers.  
"I surrender, leave my people alone." Aiken said, as he had anger in his eyes. The five soldiers disappeared. The soldiers appeared behind him. Aiken saw one of his person came up to him.  
"Sir we have fifty people dead." The person said. Aiken looked at King Piers.  
"Less then five minutes hear and you have killed fifty of my people." Aiken angrily told him.  
"Your planet is mine. I am going to send one of my servants to run things while I go and conquer the universe. You better obey or my servant will kill more of you people." King Piers said. One of his servants transported to the surface next to Aiken. Then he cut transmission and then The King Piers left and he conquer many worlds in the universe with his soldiers. His solider have killed many races citizen. He was happy, and he was closer to conquering the universe. Now the next planet that was going to fall was planet Earth.

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Something deep within Jack was stirring; he knew that the drugs were losing its hold on him. Jack shook his head and clears all his senses. He looked over at Ali. He knew that he could force the drug out of her body. Jack kissed Ali with all the passion that he could mustard. Ali who was being kissed forced the rest of the drug out of her system. Jack pulled back, he looked at her.  
"Jack, what happened?" Ali asked.  
"We have been drugged and now we are about to attacked Earth." Jack said. Ali put a head into her.  
"We have to bring The Doctor and Rose out of it. I have a way to, but you're not going to like it." Ali said.  
"What is it?" Jack said.  
"Kiss them both passionately." Ali said, as she looked over at Jack.  
"Kiss them, are you sure?" Jack asked.  
"You kiss Rose and I'll kiss The Doctor." Ali said, as she looked at Jack.  
"It's okay, this is an emergency." Ali said, as she moved over to the Doctor. Jack move in front of Rose. Jack and Ali looked into each other's eyes and then they went to their task as hand. Jack and Ali kissed their friends. They kissed and they put passion behind it. Rose pushed Jack back and she slapped him.  
"How dare you." Rose said.  
The Doctor pushed Ali back, he was surprised at her. Why was Ali kissing him. Jack was kissing Rose. He was utterly confused.  
"We were drugged." Jacks said, as he looked over at Rina. Jack and Ali were not sure how to bring her out of her state. Ali looked over Jack and nodded to him. Jack kissed the young woman. Jack who was pushed back and was once again slapped again.  
"Ow." Jack said. Ali went over at his side and kissed him.  
"You must leave now." A voice said. All of them looked at where the voice came. They saw a child, the Doctor knew this child it was the same child that was when he woke up at the Tyler resident. The child pointed a way, and then the child ran off.  
"Let's go." The Doctor said. They started to run. Suddenly they were in front of the Powell Estate.  
"What just happened?" Rose asked.  
"We were transported." The Doctor said., as they started towards Jackie apartment.

The King decided to check on his solider; when he got to the room, he saw that they were gone. He yelled and then he threw whatever was in the room. Suddenly before the King, there stood four beings in brownish gray robes.

The Doctor, Rose, Ali, Jack and Rina went to Jackie apartment. The Doctor knocked on the door, Jackie opened the door.  
"Wow that was quickly it's only been two days since you guys left." Jackie started, as she noticed Rina. "Whose you're new friend?"  
"This is Rina; we met her on our trip. We decided to come back. We actually got to Cardiff and we came back." The Doctor told Jackie. The television flicker to life. There the King stood.  
"I am King Piers and I am taking over this world. So unless you can find a defender that will challenge me in two hours your time them I will conquer your world." King Piers said. The King image disappeared. Jackie and Alyssa looked at the television. The Prime Minister showed up.  
"If anyone know the Doctor, please contact us." The Prime Minister said, as a number appeared on the bottom of the screen. The Doctor looked over at Rose and she knew that her Grandmother was going to find out eventually. Rose nodded her head. Rose handed the Doctor her cellphone. The Doctor took the cellphone and he dialed the number. Alyssa looked over at the group. Then watched as John called the number on the screen.  
"What's he doing?" Alyssa asked.  
"Making a call." Rose said.  
"Prime Minister, this is the Doctor. How may I be of service to you?" The Doctor said. Alyssa heard this and then she fainted.

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Jackie rushed over to her mother side; she got her mother to her bedroom and made sure that she was comfortable in her bed. The Doctor was talking to the Prime Minister. Rose, Jack, Ali and Rina watched The Doctor. He talked for a little while longer. Then he hung the phone up.  
"The Prime Minister is sending a car over to fetch us….let see I want Jackie to say with her mother." The Doctor started to say when Jackie came out of her room. The Doctor sat the look on her face. "Rose I need you here to keep eye on your mother and grand mother. Please don't argue with me."  
Rose looked over at the doctor and she just nodded her head. Jack looked over at Ali.  
"Ali stays with Rose, her mother and grandmother and keeps them company. Sweetheart, please don't argue with me on this. The Doctor and I will deal with this situation." Jack said. Ali was about to protest when she had a feeling that it would be best to follow her husband instruction.  
"Just be careful." Ali said softly.  
"I am coming with both of you and don't try to tell me other wise." Rina said, she had a determine look on her face.  
"Okay the Doctor told her. Then Rose went and gave the Doctor the most passionate kiss that she could muster up, everyone looked away while they were kissing. That is when Jack pulled Ali over.  
"Ali, if anything happens to me." Jack started that when Ali shook her head.  
"No, I will not stop loving you, yes I will give the note to the others at Torchwood and I will be the best leader that I can be." Ali said, hiding back the tears that beckon to come. Jack and Ali kissed. There was a knock at the door. Jackie went over and opened the door. When she stepped aside for the others to see, Rina was the only one that had a shocked expression her face.  
"He is a clone." The person at the door said to the group.

_**Chapter Sixteen**_  
"Charlene what do you mean that he is a clone?" Rina asked quietly. Charlene looked at them.  
"Well, I went to check on the data that when someone knocked me out and I was place in with the Real King. I didn't want anything to happen to him. We have to a lot of damage control when we destroy the clone." Charlene said, they saw tears were beckoned to come but didn't. Then Rose noticed a cut on her hand that wasn't there before.  
"Rina what happened to your hand?" Rose asked.  
"It's nothing." Rina said wiping the blood off her hand. The Doctor paced back and forth. Suddenly King Piers appeared in the room.  
"I found you at last, I am not letting my warriors go so easi-"King Piers started, but stopped as a knife was stuck into his heart. He fell down dead. Charlene who held the knife let go. Tears which steamed down her face were warm.  
"I am sorry my love." Charlene said, as she made one quick motion and took the knife from her lover's body and stuck it into her own. She fell down dead. Rose stood there shocked. Jack held Ali while she cried into her shoulder. Rina cried over Charlene body.  
Jackie came into the room, she was crying. Rose looked over at her mother.  
"Mum what wrong?" Rose asked, coming out of her state of shock.  
"You're grandmother had just past away." Jackie said through sobs. Rose went and sat down on the couch.  
The Doctor thought it best that Rose stayed there while he got the other situation dealt with. Rose didn't argue with the Doctor. It took the Doctor a little while to get Charlene and King Piers world under control again. Rina was now the new ruler of the world. Jack and Ali had decided to help the Doctor to get everything right again once that was over, and then they would travel with the Doctor when it was all over.

Jackie held her daughter who soon broke down and cried. When Rose fell asleep, then she made arrangement for the funeral. It took a week to get the funeral of Alyssa Tyler properly done. Jackie had called the Doctor to let him know, she knew that Rose needed him. She also decided that they could get married. She could tell that The Doctor love Rose and Rose love the Doctor.

At the funeral, Jackie read her mother eulogy, friends decided to say something about her did. Rose cried into the Doctor jacket all through out the funeral. Jack and Ali just watched, they were sad for Rose lost. Jack held Ali tightly; he loved her and didn't want any harm to come to her. He would protect her with his life. When the funeral was over, they went to the wake afterward. The wake lasted a couple of hours. Rose ended up going to her room she just wanted to be alone. The Doctor went to check on her.

Rose sat on her bed and cried; that how the Doctor found her. The Doctor came and hugged her. They stayed like this until Jackie came to Rose's room.  
"Rose honey, are you okay?" Jackie asked, she peeked her head inside.  
"Yes I am. I made a choice; I am going with the Doctor." Rose told her mother.  
"I know." Jackie said simply.  
"We are leaving in an hour." Rose said.  
"Okay," Jackie started. She looked at the Doctor. "Make sure that you take good care of her, or I will come and find you. No matter where you are and kill you."

The Doctor nodded his head.  
Rose packed everything that she would need for the trip ahead with the Doctor. When they headed for the Tardis Jackie followed. Jackie gave Rose a hug before she went into the Tardis. Jackie watched in amazement as The Tardis disappeared once again from her life as well as for her daughter.

"Be careful." Jackie whispered.


End file.
